Generally, a home appliance has a display assembly for displaying an operation state of the home appliance. The display assembly may display a variety of information according to an operation of the home appliance in the form of a number, a character, a symbol or a figure.
Therefore, a user may check the information output through the display assembly, may determine the operation state of the home appliance and may perform an operation for operating the home appliance.
In the home appliance, recently, an exterior member thereof may be formed of a metallic material to provide a more luxurious exterior, or an exterior member formed of a material coated to provide a texture of steel may be used. The above-described display may be provided at such an exterior member to display the operation of the home appliance.